


Fly Away Home

by redlittleowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/M, One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlittleowl/pseuds/redlittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been able to fly, once. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away Home

**Author's Note:**

> Have something vaguely happy while I stew on the next chapter of 'Bits and Pieces'.
> 
> (I'll update it eventually I promise.)

She’d been able to fly once, when she was younger and much, much more foolish. She’d go outside and look up at the moon, and her mind would whisk her away to faraway places, places from faerie tales and story books and legends. They were places where she felt safe, secure, these places lit with the moon’s gentle glow.

As she grew older, though, she had less and less time to stand outside at night and gaze up at the cratered moon, and eventually she stopped trying altogether, as life demanded more and more from her. She started to train under the village swordsman, and finally she took up the life of a traveling swordswoman, protecting—or killing for—the highest bidder. She traveled the world, saw all the places she’d once flown to in her mind under the light of the moon.

When rumors of disaster spread across Elibe, she had already joined Lord Eliwood’s ragtag army and pledged her sword to them. They marched on, ever on, and each night after they set up camp, she would find a secluded spot and stare up at the moon, trying to find that elusive call of her lost youth.

She never could find it herself.

But one night, when she was staring up at the moon, leaning against a tree and wondering if she looked as lost as she felt, someone came up behind her. She knew who it was at once, of course; she’d taken pains to memorize each and every one of her ally’s footsteps, so that she would know who was friend and who was foe. The lavender-haired thief had stepped up behind her, his right shoulder pressing against her left, and gazed up at the moon with her for a while, before taking her right hand in his and pointing out the few constellations he knew. She’d joined in after a while, their soft voices lilting together and filling in the silence she’d become so accustomed to in her adult life.

And when the night was drawing to a close and the eastern horizon began to lighten, he drew her in for a quick, soft kiss before slipping away as quietly as he’d come.

The next night, she found she’d remembered how to fly. This time, however, her wings did not take her to a castle in a faraway land with a resident prince or an enchanted wood with unicorns and fae, but a small, moonlit glade with a lavender-haired deserter and constellations close enough to reach out and touch.


End file.
